


Viñetas

by Silence_Messiah



Series: Los días [1]
Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Gen
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2007-03-08
Updated: 2012-12-16
Packaged: 2017-11-21 07:50:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 11
Words: 3,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/595278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silence_Messiah/pseuds/Silence_Messiah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Viñetas que toman como tema escenas o suposiciones referidas al anime y a la saga Los Días</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Perdición en tercera

«Un mundo como un árbol desgajado.

Una generación desarraigada.

Unos hombres sin más destino que

Apuntalar las ruinas».

**Blas de Otero**

 

 

 

En el horizonte se perdía su mirada, rebasaba los límites de lo concebible o previamente imaginado. Él no conocía los recovecos del aquel mundo que lo rodeaba, quizá era que los había olvidado. El sol lamía su piel, pero le daba la espalda, alejado del mundo y el dolor, por encima de las nubes y el cielo azul. Acaso no fuera extraño e inalcanzable si no le hubiese dado la espalda. Sí, Saga se alejaba por los bordes del mundo, como si pudiese escapar del cuerpo, escapar de la carne y perderse en la tierra; llegar al horizonte infinito, donde las aguas se atemperaban, y más, mucho más lejos.

Pero estaba atado al mundo y a su forma, donde penaba. ¡Qué destino aquel, el de la gloria! Con la más honda de las culpas se pagaban los laureles, lo sabía bien. Porque Saga, caballero de Géminis, que coronado había sido por los dedos pálidos de la gozosa victoria, conocía la perversidad. Culpable era de males y agonías, sí, terribles zarpazos había dado contra todo lo que amaba. Terribles acusaciones había lanzado contra hombres buenos, condenados a morir.

Saga de Géminis jamás podría purgar su alma pecadora, el estigma había quedado grabado en su mano como una carta belerofóntica en la retina del mensajero. Sí, aquella había sido la marca del asesino, se decía, mirando el horizonte mientras suspiraba.

Y recordaba, tan íntimamente como se acaricia la memoria que hiere el pulso, la noche fúnebre en que empuñó la daga airada contra el pecho de una infante inocente, la noche en que unos ojos azules, espantados, lo descubrieron mientras alzaba el metal que clamaba por sangre; cuando el mal que habitaba en su alma lo persuadía con palabras acariciadoras. ¡Cómo habría querido gemir, maldito suplicio de Tántalo que había arrojado sobre sí mismo como arena ardiendo!

Aioros había muerto como un perro aquella noche, ocultándose así la verdad que habría de atormentarlo durante el resto de su vida. Saga se deshacía de remordimientos.

Aquella fuerza oscura que había ido consumiéndolo se había apoderado muy lentamente de su voluntad. Saga se había convertido en un eunuco de la razón, una máquina de perfecta simetría que avanzaba con inercia por el mundo, una caja que encerraba otra caja, desde la que su alma enjaulada miraba el desolador exterior, la historia desgranada de los pasos llenos de sangre y muerte. En esos momentos de perdición, el brillo afilado y gélido de la muerte se vislumbraba cercano. En los ojos del hombre gravitaba una nebulosa axial, la bipolaridad del universo en la retina humana.


	2. Penuria

Para su disfrute, ella arqueó la espalda en medio del éxtasis que la consumía. Era sencillo ponérselo difícil, obligarla a adoptar un ritmo que no podía seguir encima de él.

A Shura le gustaba tener el control incluso debajo de sus muslos, dominado por las caderas que deseaban mecerlo y por la carne apretada y húmeda de su sexo caliente, que lo atrapaba y lo consumía.

Ella deseaba tenerlo a su merced desesperadamente, pero como siempre, era él el que marcaba el paso, obligándola al ascenso y la caída posterior mientras sus manos, sus dedos, se clavaban en sus caderas como garras de animal, arañando la piel de su cuerpo joven de mujer.

―Euclínome ―susurró su nombre.

Nunca le hacía el amor sin cerrar los ojos, le gustaba observar los pechos que se agitaban con cada embiste apoteósico, y la expresión sublimada de su cara cuando entraba más hondo y obtenía mayor placer; entonces ella fruncía el ceño, casi podía imaginarla ―aquellas cejas deliciosas llenas de expresión― mientras sus labios se entreabrían, la garganta se tensaba, y dejaba escapar un gemido.

Pero a él, mientras ella cerraba los ojos y le amaba ―que dulce era Euclínome―, le gustaba tenerlos abiertos y saberse dueño del amor, el deseo y el placer, causa del movimiento de su pelvis. Se admiraba sólo entonces cuando ella se inclinaba para besarlo y él no la rechazaba, acogiendo la carne tibia de su labio inferior con los dientes, y arrinconando su lengua con la suya, excitado por el tacto constante de sus pechos, que eran naturalmente más llenos y estremecedores de lo que habría recordado en los sueños febriles de sus noches solitarias, cuando deseaba encender el ascua de su sexo con los dedos, y besar el néctar de la batalla ganada.

Se imaginaba de mil formas a la mujer, a la amazona y a la amante. El pelo oscuro como una sombra. ¡Cómo le gustaba cuando caía a los lados de su cara, reposando sobre la cama, griega y firme, mientras ella lo besaba!

Pero incluso en aquellos momentos de complemento y olvido, donde el fuego se sometía al fuego, no había palabra capaz de describir la expresión de dolor que brillaba en su iris cuando abría los ojos y observaba, qué angustia la de su dulce Euclínome, la pétrea expresión de indiferencia de su cara, de donde el guerrero jamás se había ido y no dejaba amar al hombre.


	3. Redención

Palas Atenea acarició el pelo del cadáver pálido del más torturado de los inocentes. En sus gestos convivían a solas la ternura y el amor, mientras pensaba en la desesperanza que lo había obligado a hundir el hierro flemático en su cuerpo joven y fuerte. Podía sentir la tristeza de Saga de Géminis incluso cuando su alma era torturada en el Cocytos.

Quizá Perséfone, la del fruto y la flor, se apiadase de él y le diese el sosiego que había buscado con la muerte. Quizá Hécate, la de las encrucijadas, comprendiese mejor que nadie su alma fragmentada y lo elevase por los cielos oscuros del Hades, dándole el lugar que se merecía en el mundo de los muertos.

Ella no podía hacerlo, estirar su mano para peinar sus guedejas transgredía las normas del cielo y la tierra. Aunque no le estaba permitido el quererle, ella lo hacía, y de tal amor tierno y puro había nacido su regalo: depositar sobre sus ojos nebulosos las dos monedas para pagar al barquero y tomar su mano a través del tránsito delicado de la muerte.

No le estaba permitido darle el último beso de despedida, cuando en el delirio de la muerte lo había sentido derrumbarse, y ella lo había llamado desde la umbría y solitaria sombra de la celosía: «Saga», había pronunciado su nombre, «Saga», había susurrado el amor del mundo en el corazón dual, poseído por la maldad del dios más terrible y caprichoso, Ares, el de tremolante casco. Lo había llamado y él había acudido presto, sacrificando su futuro gracias al amor más bello que en él habitaba, el amor de los mortales, cuya vida finita hace más hermoso cada instante. Ensalzando su extraviada dignidad, la había puesto por encima de toda posibilidad de redimirse ante sus jueces, allá en la otra vida, y en realidad con ello se había disculpado ante la historia.

Saga de Géminis nunca sabría cuánto lo amaba su diosa, hasta que en la hora final tomase de sus manos las aguas del Lete, aquellas que ella sostendría en su cuenco de dedos, como un sagrado cántaro. Sería aquel el momento de decirle que lo amaba a él y a cada uno de aquellos que había perecido en el truculento escenario de la ruina, y que luego la olvidarían, así debía ser, junto a sus penas.


	4. La vestal

Mu la admiraba, era su ideal de mujer, guerrero y madre. En silencio, el aprendiz de Aries lograba retener la furiosa desesperación con la observaba. A la hermosa representación de la Virgen, la ironía hecha mujer.

Se complacía con tan sólo observarla de lejos mientras entrenaba a su alumno. Podía ser cruel aquella Andrómeda, extenuarlo hasta el álgido punto de la capacidad motora de su cuerpo, y de pronto se convertía en la madre amorosa de un niño, contraviniendo todo el curso natural de la vida. ¿Qué madre desearía atravesar a su hijo en la tierra, en vez de darle un beso y una caricia?

Y a pesar de todo, Mu había deseado tantas veces estar en el lugar de Shaka, que en su enfermiza obsesión se había granjeado su más sincera amistad. Todo por aquella fuerza de brazos, por aquella cabellera rubia y larga, aquellos tatuajes celtas que invocaban el frenesí feérico.

Aún en aquellos momentos de angustia, cuando a través de la cara de Shaka resbalaba la sangre, Mu quiso intercambiar el cuerpo, poder tocar el de ella, hacer incesto con su madre, amarla y adorarla. Salithe de Virgo.


	5. Y si amas

Aún cuando no podía verla sabía que estaba allí. Sin oírla, estaba seguro de ello: jamás había faltado su presencia, no era aquel el momento que elegiría para flaquear y huir de la ansiedad y la espera. Shunrei se lo confirmó al darle la mano por debajo de la manga, frotándole los dedos encallecidos con sus propios dedos maltratados a causa del trabajo y la pena. Así le infundió calor y esperanza en un mundo de oscuridad y monotonía, y fue como si pudiese ver otra vez.

―Oigo el sonido de la cascada, Shunrei ―dijo él, a lo que ella respondió con voz apacible.

―Sigue ahí, Shiryu, como siempre.

Sí, como todos los días de su vida él la oía desde el árbol al que ella lo había guiado, esperando que el sol del atardecer ―Shiryu podía notar su calor, mas no su luminosidad― no los quemase con sus rayos. Se precipitaba por la alta pared del valle la cascada, como siempre, sin pausa, y casi podía oír la respiración abotagada de su maestro, dormitando y sin duda alerta, a pesar de todo.

El tacto de los dedos de Shunrei avanzó hasta su muñeca, y supo que sus dos manos se habían cerrado en torno a la de él, quien permanecía quieto y en silencio, intentando escuchar. Luego, el peso de una frente contra su bíceps, y el sonido de un llanto. También, las lágrimas calientes que comenzaron muy pronto a humedecer su camisa oscura.

No dijo nada, ella había esperado todo aquel tiempo para llorar. Debía darle el consuelo del silencio, del abrazo, y de la presencia. Jamás volvería a irse de los Cinco Picos. Shunrei ya había esperado bastante.


	6. Desvelando el secreto

Los dos se miraron sin pausa. Encontrarse así, de repente, había resultado chocante para ambos. Y sin embargo debían admitir que en secreto esperaban aquel encuentro. Sí, desde el mismo instante en el que sus labios invocaron la Exclamación de Atenea que hubo de destrozar el cuerpo físico y mortal de Shaka de Virgo, sacrificado como un toro ante el altar de algún Dios persa.

Shaka había sido una bandera. Mientras viviera, el santuario resistiría. Ahora que había muerto, Mu comprendía lentamente que en sí mismo estaba el poder de vengar y perdonar. Desgranaba aquella certeza como si leyese un libro en medio de la más absoluta de las somnolencias. Y por eso miraba a Saga, porque intentaba descubrir la verdad que necesitaba dentro de los ojos de aquel hombre corpóreo, sin encontrarla.

Géminis tenía pensamientos muy dispares, culpable como era.

Por respeto a la memoria del que fue, muchos años atrás su hermano de armas ―muchos años alejados del día de liberación en el que una flecha guiada por el divino Apolo hubo de atravesar el pecho de Atenea―, Saga levantó el brazo y dejó que el rosario que le había quitado el oído y la voz quedase entre ambos. Solo Mu sabría darle todo el valor que Shaka le había conferido.

Aries lo tomó, confiando en su buena voluntad sin saber por qué, pues-, ¿no era él acaso el cruel enemigo? ¿No habían matado Capricornio, Géminis y Acuario a Virgo?

Sin embargo, atrapó el collar de cuentas. Solo entonces sintió su inmenso dolor.


	7. Madre

Aún cuando la miraba allí, tendida en el suelo marmóreo del templo, Shaka la imaginaba viva y sonriente, una Arianroth amable y cuidadosa. Aún cuando su pecho ni subía ni bajaba, y la palidez de su rostro carecía de la graciosa frescura del que vive, él cerraba los ojos y oía su voz, llamándolo desde las sombras del templo. «Shaka», susurraría su voz, levemente ronca y seductora, suave y cadenciosa.

Salithe, bañada en la sangre celta y orgullosa que había irrigado los recónditos túneles de su cuerpo deseable, permanecía estática y silente como la rígida estatua de una ninfa de Crimea. Aquella sed que la había iniciado en los misterios de Ceridwen, allá en los bosques de lo que fue la baja Britania, le había arrancado el corazón con un aliento que seducía y mataba.

El tatuaje tribal que danzaba entre sus pechos se perdía en la onírica perfección de su pubis, pero resultaba casi violento para el aprendiz que acababa de convertirse en maestro de sí mismo. Ella lo había alumbrado con ese sexo suyo.

Shaka jamás olvidaría cuando el poder se liberó contra ella, dejándola exangüe.

El engranaje de sus pensamientos, en ese instante, había sido ensordecedor. Había abrazado el sacrificio de la sangre, la madre por el hijo, con la vida en los labios y los dedos arrojados de amoroso sentimiento. Ella se había entregado a Cernunos muchos años atrás, y hoy había sido de nuevo sacerdotisa que entrega su sangre al porvenir. Shaka casi había oído el cuervo de Morrigan graznando sobre la áurea cabeza de su madre, y aún así era plenamente consciente de que debería de haber sido él el que hubiese tenido que caer en la fulminación exacta de los que van a perecer. Debería haber muerto con lentitud en aquel suelo de Atenas como el aprendiz débil que era, pero ella le había entregado su vida a cambio de la oportunidad de demostrarle al mundo que podría alcanzar lo que de él se había esperado.

Finalmente, la mano del hijo. Sus ojos ya no lo mirarían con cariño, ya no escucharía su sonrisa clara detrás de un metal dictador. Su piel ya no reconocería a la suya con un beso amoroso, ni tampoco peinaría su pelo lacio de varón con los dedos largos y ágiles.

Como se alimentase de la carne de la madre que le había alumbrado, Shaka la observaba con ira. La mano agarró el pelo sedoso que se adhería a su gloriosa testa, y lo acarició entre los dedos con rabia cariñosa. Pasó las yemas, suavemente, por la piel estirada de los labios, los cuales habían besado la boca del padre anónimo y nunca revelado, y luego la suya, su pequeña boca tiernamente acariciada con los labios de una madre llena de entrega y cuidado. Todo el amor que Salithe de Virgo le había regalado, en aquellos momentos le pesaba como un saco lleno de arena ardiente.

―Finalmente, el amor te hizo débil ―susurró el adolescente, cerrándole los ojos claros como cristales, queriéndola olvidar, en fin, cuando salió del templo y ordenó su sepulcro. Era imposible no querer dejarla a un lado de su vida, tanto la había querido.

Pero el tiempo es inclemente, sin embargo, y en sueños le asaltaban aquellos brazos maternales que lo animaban al refugio. El sonido nítido del tintinear de sus pendientes lo acompañaba en la paz absoluta. La sonrisa, el amor de su pecho lactante... y la maravillosa luz de sus ojos.

 

 

Arianroth: diosa celta de las estrellas.

Ceridwen: diosa celta que simboliza todos los aspectos de la mujer: la niña, la joven y la anciana.

Cernnunos: dios celta de la fertilidad, consorte de Ceridwen.

Morrigan: diosa celta de las actividades bélicas. En su nombre sobrevuela su cuervo, durante la batalla, el ejército que será vencido.


	8. Perdón

Los argivos paredones del Muro de los Lamentos se habían iluminado con el tremendo fulgor de aquellos cosmos que incendiaban el espacio neutro del Hades. Relucían las armaduras como el sol de la mañana en Grecia; él lo recordaba caliente y picoso, dador de vida entre el árido campo.

A su lado sentía los cosmos que lo obligaban a evocar los años felices de su juventud, las atrocidades de los que amó, y la espera interminable en el caos absoluto del río muerto e infernal que cruzaba la barca. Lo hizo entender la fragilidad de su vida, otra vez, mientras extendía el poder de su corazón hasta los límites de lo anteriormente concebido.

Y sintió el dolor, también el inmenso agonizar de Saga. Y el de Shura. Y el de Camus. Y el de Milo. Y el de Aoiria. Y los de todos.

Y el suyo. También a él le dolía el alma. También él lloraba, sonriendo, mientras exprimía hasta la última gota de su existencia para echar a bajo el muro.

Derribándolo y perdonándolos por ceguera o avaricia. Por olvido, añoranza, indecisión y complicidad. Por todo los perdonó, porque los quería.

Porque en la infinita bondad de su alma, Aioros se había dado cuenta de la insignificancia del odio.


	9. Cabo Sunión

A cada paso que da, Kanon deja una huella de sal y arena. Quema y cauteriza las heridas de sus pies, que los guijarros y el uso han abierto. Desde la profundidad de su garganta borbota la insípida sustancia del odio dirigido, y no deja de pensar amargamente en el sol y las nubes, en la piel adormecida y el instinto. En la libertad negada.

El odio lo quema. El odio que lo obliga a mantenerse vivo, insomne en la oscuridad absoluta de la gruta, lo que provoca la fuerza de sus músculos y el eje del aguante de sus huesos. Es el esquema vital de su existencia, el odio, esas noches del cabo.

El que taladra sus sentidos. El odio lo acompaña cuando más solo queda en el vacío inmenso de la garganta terrenal, cuando sus ojos claros quedan fijos en esa nada absoluta, y sus dientes rechinan.


	10. Nobleza de carne

El niño había observado en silencio, desconcertado, la cama de su madre. Entre las sombras de la puerta, él descendía la mirada por la espalda de aquel hombre que la acariciaba, llenándola de besos. Lo conocía, a veces lo había visto sonreírle. Sus ojos eran tan azules como los suyos.

Como tantas veces, el instinto de pertenecer a alguien se agudizó como un pinchazo. Y también la incomodidad. La carne y el disfrute le eran ajenos.

Salithe gimió y arqueó la espalda como sólo las mujeres lograban. Un arco profundamente definido y poético había provocado que la cabeza se estirase hacia atrás. Shaka se escondió en las sombras cuando vino el grito ahogado, y luego el reposo. El hombre se desplomó, su poderoso cuerpo quedó relajado sobre la cama.

Al niño de nada le sirvió esconderse. Cuando su madre salió, atravesó la columna con su mirada y lo descubrió allí, esperando.

Salithe desprendía cierta luz cósmica. El sexo lograba que su poder interior se tornase esplendente y saludable, compaginado con las mareas de su fertilidad. Aquella capacidad de crear vida en su vientre y sostenerla en su cuidado y su alma acentuaba su belleza porcelanosa.

Estaba desnuda. Salithe. Los pechos llenos, erguidos y jóvenes que habían amamantado a una criatura se adornaban por el tatuaje trival que descendía hasta su pubis rubio y rizado. Su pelo era el pelo de Shaka, y sin embargo más claro, más largo. La visión de su ojos derecho se protegía por la suavísima onda que enmarcaba su mandíbula.

El claro de su ojo psíquico destrozó el escondite.

Salithe rodeó la columna y sus pendientes tintinearon. Se acercó con los maternales brazos extendidos, y el medallón de su cuello colgó a la deriva. Sus ojos eran dos universos rutilantes y serenos.

―Ven aquí, mi vida ―lo atrajo con su voz dulce y acariciadora. Shaka se refugió en sus brazos y ella lo alzó, sosteniéndolo contra su pecho desnudo.

―Perdona, madre, te he interrumpido.

―Ya hemos terminado ―lo besó en la mejilla, cargándolo sobre su cadera a través de los pasillos oscuros―. ¿Qué te ha dicho Buda esta noche?

―No lo entenderías ―dijo. En la penumbra, ella sonrió.

―¿No vas a intentar que lo comprenda?

Su madre jamás comprendería lo que Buda recitaba, pues su propia naturaleza indulgente contravenía el verdadero principio de la iluminación. Aquella era una barrera que siempre habría de separarlos.

El silencio se cebó entre ambos.


	11. Planteamientos

Shura no medía las consecuencias de su devoción. Por los dioses, que había cosas incuestionables en la vida de una caballero de Capricornio: que eran leales y muy supersticiosos. Normalmente no atendía a los niveles de su fervor. No en exceso, si cabía, y desde luego no por cualquiera.

Esa noche debió empezar a mirar atentamente las señales que la Providencia había ido regando proféticamente a su paso: el canto rodado, la grieta en la bóveda del altar, el ligero tropezón a la salida del Ateneo; las palomas, el viento, la lluvia. Su propio vacío interior. Cualquier cosa habría servido

Shura no medió esa noche las consecuencias de sus actos, y al final, ya era demasiado tarde. Ya había pecado.

El tiempo pasaba tan, tan rápido. Y era curioso, porque jamás había ocurrido así, tan de repente. Fue como un devenir fatal, al instante se volvió más ligero, más pesado, y esas dos ambivalencias tiraban de él con crueldad, toda su alma llena de un negro y ponzoñoso resentimiento que no lo dejaba liberarse de sus ataduras. Sentía odio, pero no sabía hacia quién.

Aioros estaba muerto, su Diosa a salvo. Él no le encontraba ningún sentido al hueco escaldado en el fondo de su estómago, como si alguna Parca retorciese sus intestinos, burlándose de él.


End file.
